1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video cassette recorders and more particularly pertains to a new DIGITAL STORAGE DEVICE FOR A TELEVISION for providing a convenient method of storing, playing back and deleting various signals received from a television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video cassette recorders is known in the prior art. More specifically, video cassette recorders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art video cassette recorders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,476; U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,726; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,501; U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,579; and U.S. Pat. No. Design 357,244.
In these respects, the DIGITAL STORAGE DEVICE FOR A TELEVISION according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient method of storing, playing back and deleting various signals received from a television.